In conveyance work for loading a machine tool in a factory, lifting conveyance and the like of the machine tool are carried out using a crane. At that time, in addition to the machine tool being conveyed, a control panel or the like that is integrally configured with the machine tool is conveyed. Accordingly, preferably it is possible to simultaneously convey the machine tool and the control panel. In particular, if integral conveyance is possible, as well as separate conveyance work being unnecessary, disassembly work or assembly work are also unnecessary during factory delivery and during installation. Therefore, a configuration for integrally conveying is disclosed in PTL 1 below.
In the machine tool in the document, two processing modules lined up left and right are each installed on a left and right bed separately from each other. Then, a gantry loader composed of a portal frame that connects both of the left and right beds is configured on the left and right bed, and a control panel is installed in the portal frame. For conveyance of such a machine tool, left and right beds and a processed part, and a gantry loader composed of a portal frame must be separated, and wiring between the control panel and the processing section installed in the portal frame must be removed. Therefore, the document discloses a configuration in which the portal frame and left and right beds that would otherwise need to be conveyed separately are connected via a frame support jig for conveyance, and it is possible to integrally convey them.